


Don’t Let Our Best Memories Bring You Sorrow

by eremazing



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles, also this takes place a bit after the last episode, general softness, let my girls be happy please, super duper light mention of shadow weaver, we all need it and they do too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eremazing/pseuds/eremazing
Summary: It’s hard to sleep when you’re missing the person you’re closest to (and might be slightly in love with)





	Don’t Let Our Best Memories Bring You Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve never actually put my writing Out There before (unless u count that warrior cat stuff i wrote when i was like. 11) so i’m really nervous abt this but it can’t turn out Terribly so might as well. inspired by my dear friend who’s was sad that the only content available for them was angst so between classes i decided i would be the change we want to see in the world!! she was also my beta for this so tysm my main bitch

The light scraping on the window roused Adora from her slumber slightly, though she flipped back over and attempted to shove her face deeper into the pillows. It was when the window creaked open fully that she opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder, only to be met with two all too familiar different colored eyes flashing in the moonlight.

 

“Hey Adora.”

 

Adora bit her tongue to silence her scream and leaned over the edge of her bed to reach around for her sword that she left somewhere on the ground.

 

“Woah, relax, I’m not here to kill you,” the intruder said with a bored sigh, approaching the other girl’s bed. The tapping of her claws on the cold floor echoed loudly in the quiet room.

“You haven’t been trimming your claws,” Adora pointed out, sounding almost annoyed. Her hair was ruffled from sleeping on it, and she had stopped searching for her weapon, even though she was still on edge.

“Yeah, and what of it?” Catra shot back, hopping on to the foot of the other’s bed, as she’d always done.

Rolling her eyes, Adora sat up, holding a pillow in her lap. “Why are you here, if you’re not trying to kill me? Did Shadow Weaver send you again?”  
Catra’s tail lashed at the question as she looked away. “Catra-“

 

“Don’t be stupid!” the girl shot back, completely forgetting that she had to be quiet or she risked getting both of them in trouble. There was a short stretch of silence, Adora not daring to interrupt just in case she took back her statement of not killing her, before Catra spoke again, her voice quiet and almost nervous. “Didn’t I say I really was going to miss you?”

 

Adora sighed and rested her chin on her hand. “Sometimes I just don’t understand you.”

 

“Seems like you never did,” Catra muttered.

 

“You let me fall into a bottomless pit! You attacked my home and my friends! You said it yourself that you don’t want me back!”

Catra’s shoulders slumped lower and lower with every word. She knew Adora was right, and yet…

“It was easier when we were kids. I was there for you, you were there for me. Even after everything Shadow Weaver did, every time you proved that you were better than me in every way-“ Catra paused to finally turn and face her again, revealing the tears that were forming in her eyes, “-you were still my best and only friend.” She shook her head to try and clear away the tears, eventually wiping an arm across her face. “I don’t want- I _can’t_ give that up. Even when everything inside me is just telling me to let go and finally move on, achieve everything I’ve always dreamed of now that the opportunity is right in front of me... I can’t just leave you. Even though it’s what you did to me.” She finished with a deep breath, her ears held back, even though she was trying to not look as defeated as she felt.

 

Adora swallowed nervously and held out a shaky hand, which Catra accepted with only a slight moment of hesitation, and pulled her closer. “I...” She couldn’t find the words to answer, and instead stared down at her hand which was clutching the other’s stronger than she intended.

 

Catra scoffed, “Why are _you_ crying?”

 

“I’m not-“ Adora lightly touched the bottom of her eye and discovered that there was, in fact, a pool of warm tears there.

 

Catra gently wiped the tears away from her eyes with the thumb of her free hand. “You’re not what?” She asked with a smirk. Adora smacked her hand away playfully. “Shut up,” she said, which elicited a string of snickers from the other girl.

Adora’s smile faded as she looked back down to their still entwined hands. She rubbed her thumb across Catra’s knuckles, causing her tail to swish slowly and her head to tilt.

 

“I miss you too,” she admitted, her voice barely above a whisper.

 

Catra grinned like she was the one who caught the canary and leaned forward to take the pillow out of Adora’s lap, replacing it with herself, reclining against her body. “Is it because you like me?” she asked coyly, her tail curling around their hands.

 

Adora rolled her eyes and rested her hand on the top of Catra’s head, causing an involuntary purr to rise in her throat. She wished she could be surprised at how natural it felt for them to be sitting together like this again, but if she was honest with herself, it felt more right than anything else. “Why ask me a question you already know the answer to?”

 

Her ears fell again, the tip of one brushing against Adora’s cheek in the process. “Sometimes I don’t know the answer. I wanted to hear it from you.”

 

Adora removed her hand, not realizing the look of protest Catra shot at her, too caught up in her own thoughts. “I... I never wanted to hurt you. But I did, I did and I’m sorry. I didn’t realize what Shadow Weaver was doing to you, doing to your mind. I was young and ignorant and you didn’t deserve it. I can’t reverse what happened, but I can make up for it. If you’ll let me.”

 

Catra’s clawed finger tapped against Adora’s knee. “I’ll think about it.”

 

They sat in silence after that, the seconds feeling like minutes and the minutes feeling like hours.

 

“Okay, I’m done thinking,” Catra decided out loud.

 

“What?”

 

“I said, I’m done thinking. I’ve made up my mind.”

 

“And...?” Adora asked, visibly nervous about her choice.

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“Jeeze, did your ears go too while I was gone? I said it’s fine. I forgive you, or whatever. You can, and you will make up for it,” Catra said in a voice that obviously left no room for discussion, lightly poking the other’s nose with her claw.

 

Adora blinked a few times in confusion. “Wh- just like that? What happened to the stubborn, resilient Catra I know, who would rather get her tail ripped off than admit someone else is right?” She asked, a small smile forming on her lips despite her lack of understanding.

 

“Hey!” Catra shouted, said tail sticking up in defiance as Adora slapped her free hand over her mouth.

“You’re going to get both of us caught!” She whispered back, though she failed to hold back her shout she felt Catra’s tongue on the palm of her hand. “Ugh, gross!” She complained, wiping her hand against a now laughing Catra’s cheek.

“You have a lot of time to think when you’re laying there all by yourself. You can’t possibly claim that you haven’t done the same,” Catra said with a flick of her ear.

“Yeah… yeah, I guess you’re right,” Adora agreed, leaning back against the pillows. Catra flipped over, careful to keep their hands together as she folded her other arm under her chin, now resting on the other girl’s stomach.

Adora sighed and ran her hand across Catra’s ears. “It’s hard to not think about you.” Catra’s eyes widened at her statement, then she smiled as her tail waved behind her. “Is it now?” Adora tugged on the tip of one of her ears, receiving a hiss in response.

She rolled her eyes, reaching out her other hand in invitation. “C’mere.” Catra openly obliged and scooted closer, resting her cheek on Adora’s shoulder. “How did you even get here?” She asked once she was settled in.

“I walked?” Catra replied, implying that the answer should have been obvious. Adora simply sighed again at her typical sassy remark. “It doesn’t matter how I got here, I’m just,” she paused, readying herself to speak the truth, “tired of sleeping alone. And there’s no way I’m letting robot-obsessor or paralyzing-tail-lady sleep anywhere near me, so.”

Adora chuckled and responded, “Yeah, tell me about it.” She paused before asking, “If someone walks in here, what are we going to say? How is this going to work?” Catra shrugged and said, “I don’t know, but we’ll make it work. We always did in the past.”

“You know you have to be out of here by the morning,” Adora reminded her. Catra’s pulled her head back to face her. “It’s not morning yet,” she insisted with a smirk and a flick of her ear.

Adora sighed, though her mouth was pulled into a smile. “Yeah, I guess it’s not.” She pulled Catra back in and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. “You never were easy to get rid of.”

Her purr filled the room again as she nuzzled her face into Adora’s neck. “And I never will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this healed ur souls as much as it did mine and my friends’.. i might write more of them in the future cause i love them sm!! it’s also pretty easy to write because my best friend and i are nearly carbon copies of adora and catra and we love it LMAO. season 2 please.. we’re begging you netflix. please
> 
> also come yell at me on tumblr before i get thanos snapped @ eremazing
> 
> EDIT IT IS 10:44 PM AND I ACCIDENTALLY LEFT THE WORD FUCK IN AT THE BOTTOM BECAUSE MY FRIEND WROTE “FUCK YEAH” AT THE BOTTOM OF THE FILE AND IM SKGKDNGSKGKSKHK


End file.
